


Tätlichkeiten

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [30]
Category: Tatort
Genre: April Fools' Day, First Time, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Realization, Seasonal, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aprilscherze und ihre Folgen. Silkes POV</p><p>
  <i>Erst passiert ewig nichts, und dann geht alles ganz schnell.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/29696.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tätlichkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: notcolourblind ist schuld – you asked for it ;) Am 1. April geschrieben und ohne nachzudenken (auf lj) veröffentlicht, entschuldigt, wenn es ein bißchen platt und weitschweifig ist ... Edit: Der alte Titel "Ausziehen" - hat sich als zu mißverständlich herausgestellt ;)

***

"Das war ja wirklich unglaublich witzig. Und sehr erwachsen."

Boerne kicherte und bestätigte damit alles, was ihr gerade zum Thema "erwachsen" durch den Kopf ging. Wie jemand mit 40 noch Spaß an Aprilscherzen haben konnte, war ihr wirklich ein Rätsel.

"Selbst schuld, Alberich. Sie wissen doch, was für ein Tag heute ist, wenn Sie dann immer noch nicht aufpassen -"

Sie schnaubte unwillig, und Boerne fing wieder an zu grinsen.

"Sie sind eben zu gutgläubig. Mir könnte so etwas nie passieren, weil ich mich nicht von emotionalen Erwägungen beeinträchtigen lasse - wenn Sie rational an die Sache herangegangen wäre, wäre Ihnen gleich aufgefallen, daß -"

"Ist ja schon gut! Wenn Sie noch lange schwatzen, werden wir heute nie mit der Arbeit fertig!"

"Sie sind eine ganz schlechte Verliererin, wissen Sie das ..."

***

Daß Boerne sie in diesem Jahr schon wieder erwischt hatte, fuchste sie ungemein. Und dann auch noch die dummen Bemerkungen ... "emotional", sie! Wenn überhaupt war doch wohl Boerne derjenige, der jegliche Rationalität verlor, wenn ... Sie brauchte nur etwas, was ihn so aufregen würde, daß er nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, ob das überhaupt stimmen konnte. Und sie mußte das ganze überzeugend rüberbringen.

Der Arbeitstag war schon fast vorbei, als sie endlich die zündende Idee hatte. Während Boerne sich in sein Büro zurückzog, um sich den aktuellen Fall durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen - beziehungsweise um eine Kaffeepause zu machen, wie das der Rest der Menschheit nannte - rief sie Nadeshda an und weihte sie in ihren Plan ein.

***

Sie wartete, bis ihr Chef mit beiden Händen in der nächsten Leiche war, bevor sie Nadeshda das vereinbarte Zeichen gab. Nadeshda rief wie abgemacht sofort zurück, und Boerne murrte wie vorhergesehen und schickte sie los, um den Anruf anzunehmen.

"Rechtsmedizin Münster, Haller am Apparat, Professor Boerne hat beide Hände voll mit -"

...

"... ach, hallo Nadeshda. Was gibt's?"

...

"Was?!" Sie gratulierte sich selbst zu ihrer überzeugenden Darstellung fassungslosen Erstaunens. "Versetzt? Wieso das denn?"

...

"Aber wieso will er denn ...?"

...

"Na das kommt ja wirklich aus heiterem Himmel. Und weißt Du schon, wer die Stelle übernehmen wird?" Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, daß Boerne mitten in der Obduktion gestoppt hatte und angestrengt zu lauschen schien. Es sah alles danach aus, als könnte er es nicht mehr lange ertragen, nicht genau zu wissen, um was es ging -

"Was ist denn los, Alberich? Arbeit? Oder wird das ein Schwätzchen mit der Kollegin? Sie werden hier gebraucht!"

Sie drehte sich leicht zur Seite, damit er ihr triumphierendes Lächeln nicht sehen konnte. "Das tut mir wirklich leid, Nadeshda. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Und -"

"Alberich!? Was ist jetzt?"

"Du, wir reden später weiter. Ich muß mich hier gerade um was kümmern."

...

"Ja, ich sag's ihm. Wenn das schon so offiziell ist?"

...

"Tschüß, bis dann ..." Sie atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich darauf, betrübt und erschüttert auszusehen. Aber wer als Lady Macbeth drei Vorhänge beim Schultheater geschafft hatte, würde es ja wohl noch schaffen, einen Rechtsmediziner von seinem hohen Roß zu holen.

Als sie auf Boerne zuging, konnte sie eine Mischung aus Neugier und Unruhe sehen. Er schien schon zu ahnen, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

"Was ist denn los? Sie ziehen ja ein Gesicht, als wäre jemand gestorben."

"Naja ..." Sie legte eine Kunstpause ein, um betreten zu Boden zu blicken. "Irgendwie schon so was ähnliches. Nadeshda - also Frau Krusenstern - hat erzählt, daß Hauptkommissar Thiel zurück nach Hamburg versetzt wird."

"Was?!" Sie gab sich gedanklich selbst High Five, als sie Boernes entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Auf den Leim gegangen! Jetzt durfte sie ihn nur nicht lange nachdenken lassen, damit er nicht zu zweifeln anfing ... jedenfalls nicht, bevor er den Hauptkommissar angerufen und ihn mit seiner angeblichen Versetzung konfrontiert hatte. Dann war es an ihr, über seine Einfalt zu spotten!

Sie war so sehr abgedriftet, daß sie erst auf Boernes zweite Rückfrage reagierte. So viel zur sorgfältigen Planung, sie sollte sich besser nicht verfrüht der süßen Rache hingeben ...

"Ja - so habe ich auch reagiert. Nadeshda meint, er wollte schon lange wieder zurück ans Meer. Und nach Hamburg. So richtig heimisch geworden ist er hier ja nie."

"Aber ... er ist doch wegen seines Vaters ..."

"Herr Thiel, also sein Vater, kommt anscheinend mit."

"Nach Hamburg?" Boerne sah immer noch fassungslos aus. Weiß wie die Wand, nur die blutverschmierten Handschuhe gaben ihm noch ein wenig Farbe.

"So sieht's wohl aus. Nadehsda war auch total überrascht. Er hat vorher nichts von dem Versetzungsantrag erzählt, falls es nichts wird, und jetzt geht er schon zum 1. Mai."

"Zum 1. Mai? Aber er hat seine Wohnung doch noch nicht einmal gekündigt ..."

Klar, daß der Herr Professor gleich an seine Mieteinnahmen denken würde ... "Sie wissen doch, wie das ist mit solchen Anträgen. Erst passiert ewig nichts, und dann geht alles ganz schnell."

Boerne reagierte nicht, sondern starrte sie nur an.

"Sie können ja mal Ihre menschliche Seite zeigen und ihm nicht die Miete für volle drei Monate abknöpfen, wenn er schon früher ausziehen muß."

"Ausziehen ..." Boerne wirkte immer noch ganz schön durch den Wind - daß ihn das so mitnehmen würde, hätte sie gar nicht gedacht. Obwohl sie schon wußte, daß Thiel für Boerne so etwas wie ein Freund war, auch wenn er das nie so gesagt hätte. Es tat ihr fast ein bißchen leid, ihn so aufs Glatteis geführt zu haben, aber andererseits, nach der Geschichte heute morgen ... sie glauben zu lassen, daß Wotan einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte!

"Ich frage mich, ob Nadeshda jetzt wohl schneller befördert werden wird ... verdient hätte sie - Chef? Wo wollen Sie denn -"

"Machen Sie das hier zuende!"

Boerne war schon fast aus der Tür bis sie realisierte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

"Chef ... warten Sie doch ... Chef!" Sie rannte hinterher und rief ihm noch ein "Das Datum!" nach, aber er hörte sie wohl nicht mehr. Du lieber Himmel. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde den Kommissar anrufen. Das ging jetzt doch ein wenig zu weit und würde vermutlich ein längerfristig zerrüttetes Arbeitsverhältnis zur Folge haben, wenn sie ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufhielt. Sie rannte weiter und versuchte im Rennen Boerne per Handy zu erreichen. Nur die Mailbox. Und da lag ein blutiger Handschuh. Und da der zweite - auf die Weise verlor sie wenigstens nicht die Spur, dachte Silke lakonisch. Wobei sie ja eh wußte, wohin ihr Chef unterwegs war. Sie bog um die nächste Ecke und wurde langsamer. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, Boerne war zu schnell für sie. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr einholen.

***

Als sie keuchend in Nadeshdas Büro stolperte, genügte ein Blick auf das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, um zu erkennen, daß Boerne Thiel gefunden hatte. Warum mußte der Hauptkommissar auch ausgerechnet jetzt in seinem Büro sein!

"Wo ist er ...?"

Nadeshda sah zur Nachbartür. "Da drin. Ich konnte ihn nicht stoppen, er ist einfach an mir vorbei gestürmt - was hast du ihm denn um Gotteswillen erzählt?"

"Nur das mit der Versetzung ...", sie schnappte nach Luft, "... ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß er sich deswegen gleich so aufregt."

"Vielleicht war das doch ein bißchen ... naja ..." Nadeshda sah schuldbewußt aus.

"Er hat mir erzählt, mein Nachbar hätte Wotan leblos im Flur gefunden!"

"Ja, schon ... aber eigentlich wolltest du doch deinen Chef drankriegen, und jetzt kriegt meiner das ab. Und er hat mich heute nicht mit dummen Aprilscherzen traktiert, das ist nicht fair."

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Nadeshda warf einen zweiten, unsicheren Blick auf Thiels Bürotür. "Ich habe sie streiten gehört, und jetzt ist es still."

"Oh Gott." Silke wurde jetzt doch langsam unruhig. "Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu Tätlichkeiten gekommen. Ich meine, verstehen könnte ich es schon ... der Chef hat so was an sich, was einen regelmäßig dazu reizt, ihm -"

Nadeshda kicherte.

"In Ordnung." Sie richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Inzwischen war sie wieder bei Atem, und es war an der Zeit das Ganze aufzuklären. "Ich gehe jetzt da rein, bevor noch schlimmeres passiert." Außerdem war sie noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, April April zu rufen ...

"Ich gebe dir Deckung", verkündete Nadeshda und folgte ihr.

Auf das Klopfen reagierte niemand, und Silke öffnete kurzentschlossen die Tür.

***

"Glaubst du, er ist sauer auf mich?" Sie hatten sich eine ganze Weile peinlich berührt angeschwiegen, aber das war ja doch eine ziemlich unverfängliche Frage.

Nadeshda räusperte sich. "Ich glaube eher nicht."

"Und Hauptkommissar Thiel?"

Nadeshda räusperte sich nocheinmal. "Er schien mir nicht ... unzufrieden mit der ... Entwicklung."

"Mhm ..." Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, mit dem sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde. "Meinst du, die zwei sind uns irgendwie auf die Schliche gekommen und das ist jetzt der Aprilscherz aller Aprilscherze?"

Nadeshda sah sie zweifelnd an. "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, daß sie so weit gehen würden."

Silke spürte, wie sie rot wurde. "Da hast du vermutlich recht."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir bleiben hier draußen sitzen und achten darauf, daß nicht noch jemand in das Büro platzt."

Nadeshda nickte. "Klingt vernünftig."

Silke schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, daß das solche Folgen haben würde!"

"Sieh's so ..." Nadeshda klang schon wieder munterer. "Die beiden schulden uns jetzt was."

* Fin *


End file.
